Beyond Sunset
by rookie-chan
Summary: It's Hyuuga's birthday, but Riko has ran out of ideas of what gift she should give him. Will she figure it out? HyuuRiko, slight HyuuRikoKiyo, plus Seirin! (Fic made for Hyuuga's birthday. Happy Birthday, Hyuuga!)
1. Sunrise

**Title: **Beyond Sunset  
**Character/s | Pairing: **Hyuuga Junpei x Aida Riko, and the rest of Seirin  
**Rating: **K+  
**Disclaimer: **All disclaimers apply.  
**Note: **Written for Hyuuga's birthday! Yihee~ Also, I wrote this without knowing what happened in the Drama CD so. ;u; HAPPY BIRTHDAY HYUUGA JUNPEI~ Have fun reading, everyone!

* * *

With eyebrows knitted and lips stretched to a scowl, Aida Riko stared at the date marked by a bright red circle with uncertain brown eyes and a leaden heart.

_Uhh..._ she groaned at the blaring May 16 on her calendar, and clicked her tongue. _What should I do... I was too busy formulating the team's training plans and now I'm stuck with nothing for Hyuuga-kun's birthday tomorrow... and it's really late in the evening now, I haven't had any decent sleep for the last three nights..._

Riko leaned against the back of her seat, her hands raking her scalp. "AAAH WHAT THE HECK—"

The door creaked as it slowly opened, revealing a frowning Aida Kagetora. "Riko-tan, you should go to sleep. Think about your skin—"

Riko suddenly bolted upright and clapped her hands once. "That's right! Skin, BODY WASH!"

Kagetora stared at his daughter through half-lidded eyes suspiciously. "Riko-taaan, you really need some sleep. Those boys need no body wash in their food—"

_Yeah... I don't think Hyuuga-kun's not fond of Body Wash, plus it runs out... He likes something that lasts like his action figures, but he already has the complete collection..._

She hung her head low, forehead planted on her desk.

Thinking that his joke offended his daughter, Kagetora went inside. "Hey, hey, papa's just joking. Whatever plan you come up with—" He placed his hand on Riko's shoulder, and that was when he caught a glimpse of the calendar.

Kagetora closed his eyes, and sighed. _So, it was that Four-Eyes brat's birthday, huh? _The one who's always in his gym, and always with Riko...

He ruffled his daughter's hair, and said, "...I'm sure it will be appreciated."

Riko's eyes widened, and when she was about to look at her father, Kagetora was already closing the door while looking at her. Riko thought that his way of leaving her room was creepy, but she has other things in her mind.

"Boys aren't that complex, anyway." With that, Kagetora closed the door and left.

Riko stared at the door. Her father was creepy, but he always said the right things.

She sighed in relief and decided to go to sleep. She might get her answers tomorrow when she woke up.

* * *

When she woke up, though, her mind was a blank slate.

_No matter how right papa was I still don't know what to do!_ She scratched her disheveled hair and groaned in frustration. Turning off her alarm clock, she got out of the bed and stared at the rising sun.

_But the day is only starting! I have plenty of time to find things out!_ She clenched her fist, a determined smile etched on her face.

**6:45 AM, Friday**

_We'll see each other in today's class, though. There's no scheduled training, either. I wonder if I should already greet him even if I still have no present for him..._ Riko contemplated while biting on the bridge of her index finger. _Maybe I should avoid him as much as I could - yes! That's what I should do, but I should also act normal like I forgot his birthday! This won't go easy, but I'm sure I'll make it—_

"Hey! Good morning, Coa—"

She stiffened.

"Yo, Hyuuga! Happy birthday!"

Riko stopped on her tracks. It was Koganei, and most importantly, Hyuuga was just about to greet her! Their voices came a few feet from behind her, and she did not bother to even look back. She resumed on walking, her pace a bit faster than usual. Then she reminded herself to act normal. She took a mental note to thank Koganei later.

She went straight to the comfort room, and told herself to get into class exactly when the teacher arrived. She could always say she went to the student council room first, anyway, and she could be excused. That way, she wouldn't have to greet him since classes are continuous _except_ for lunch break, and she would just drop by the student council room. Repeat process, and it no time it would be dismissals.

_Okay! Aida Riko, now commencing Kuroko-mode!_

During the first class, though, she could not even try to drop her presence—first, her hand would automatically raise during recitations, and even if she'd try not to, she could feel someone else's presence stabbing her back. She was pretty sure who it was, but she did not dare to look back.

_Ugh, I should do something about the in-between time before the next teacher comes in. _She gritted her teeth.

From his seat, Hyuuga placed his chin on his palm and looked at Riko, forehead creased. _What's up with her?_ He sighed, then stared at the board with a blank expression on his face.

When the first class ended, Riko immediately fumbled for her PSP and her earphones in her bag. With one swishing motion, she plugged the earphones in her ears. She was sure Hyuuga saw it, and he'd immediately take it as a sign that she did not like to be bothered at the moment.

The classes went on fluidly without any casualties, but for Riko it felt like a century passed by before the school bell rang for lunch break.

When it did, Riko quickly placed her things in her bag. She could tell that Hyuuga was still looking at her, and she could not help but feel uncomfortable with the whole situation. It was the only year where she was not able to prepare for his birthday, and it wasn't something that she really wanted to dwell on. That was why she's trying to think of what to do, of what to give him, but she still found no answer.

She stood up and was about to leave the room, when—

"Hey, Coa—"

"Hyuuga-kun! Happy birthday!" One of their classmates approached him and blocked his view from Riko. Riko halted, and her head involuntarily turned to the direction of the growing noise. It was Masaki, a female classmate. Others also came to swarm in, but majority of them were females, shoving different sizes of boxes and paper bags wrapped in ribbons and frills.

Hyuuga scratched the back of his head, unexpectedly pleased about the situation. Since they won consecutive games, the number of people approaching and trying to befriend him have grown that sometimes he forgot their names (and sometimes even their faces). However, he could also feel the budding anxiety in his chest while he stared at Riko – who was equally looking at him - from a distance.

Riko smiled at him, then left the room.

Hyuuga's eyebrows knitted. He knew something was up, but first, he needed to get past these people first—but it wasn't something really easy.

* * *

_At least I didn't have to do some effort of staying away. _Riko sighed in relief while trudging the hallway, hands clasped at the small of her back. _And he's got loads, should I still give him something..._

She knew she needed to stay out of the gym, the student council room, or the rooftop. Those were the places where she usually went when she wanted to be alone, and it was always Hyuuga who found her. Anyway, what were the places where she did not usually go? Maybe she should—

"Coach!"

Riko turned around this time, knowing too well the source of the voice. "Tsuchida-kun! Good day. You too, Mitobe-kun and Koganei-kun."

Mitobe nodded at her, while Koganei grinned at her. "Hey, coach! We were calling you this morning but you didn't even notice us. Are you okay? You usually greet us back." His grin receded to a dejected pout.

Her shoulders jumped. "A-ah! Are you sure it was me? It might be someone else."

Mitobe shook his head and pointed at her.

"We're sure it was you." Tsuchida smiled at her. "Anyway, do you already have something for Hyuuga's birthday?"

Riko cringed as if a large arrow struck her, and she smiled sheepishly. "A-aaahahaha! I'm actually... working on that now."

"By the way, we're doing something really personal and we want everyone from the team to participate! And of course it includes you." Tsuchida handed her a blue, 5x5 paper. "It was random, and it's cheesy! You just have to write your greetings on that paper."

Mitobe did some hand signs that Koganei translated as, "We're on our way to the first years' floor to get the freshmen's papers. Do you want to come with us?"

Riko figured that Hyuuga wasn't really the kind to go at the first floor.

"Won't Hyuuga see us?" Tsuchida asked worriedly.

"Nope," Riko smiled at them. "He's currently being swarmed by his fangirls. Let's go to Kagami-kun and the others!" She beamed at them and ended up leading the way.

When they were on the first floor, they were greeted by Kagami, Furihata, Kawahara, and Fukuda.

"Here's our papers. We folded them to cranes as you instructed, Tsuchida-senpai," Furihata said as he gave four paper cranes to Tsuchida.

"Thank you! These will really help, I'm sure Hyuuga will be happy."

"Here's mine, too."

"A-AH!" They all jumped a bit when Kuroko suddenly showed.

"K-Kuroko-kun! Where did you come from?" Riko sighed, a hand on her chest. He never failed to surprise them, literally.

"I've been here since a while ago," He said monotonously while he handed his paper crane to Tsuchida.

"W-Whoa! Yours suck!" Kagami remarked when he saw that Kuroko's paper crane was a bit crumpled. It might be a result of too many tries.

"It's not a good thing to say to someone who did his best, Kagami-kun." Kuroko looked at him, eyebrows a bit scrunched. "At least mine's not a huge mess since I did not give up. You simply folded it , Kagami-kun."

"You little—!"

"By the way, we're off to buy our presents later after class. How about senpai-tachi?" Kawahara asked, while Fukuda nodded.

"We already got ours," Koganei flashed two thumbs up at them. "Maybe Coach can come with you?"

"If that's okay with everyone." She smiled at them shyly.

_At least they've got something for Hyuuga, too. I'll do my best to find mine later._

_Later...?_

"Wait! When are you guys planning to give your gifts to him? We have no practice!"

"Don't worry! Hyuuga's the kind who shoots _balls_ while we're in _malls_!"

They did not have to turn around to know who it was.

"Izuki-senpai... you extinguished the excitement," Kagami said, and the others except for Kuroko nodded in agreement.

"What? But that pun's good! Also, it's true, he'll be there to practice." Izuki placed his hands on his waist. "If there's someone you need to ask about _Hyuuga_ , anyway, it's gotta be _Aida_!"

Riko blushed furiously, and before she could say anything, the bell rang.

_Damn it, Izuki-kun!_ She gritted her teeth, while she and the others went to their floor.

* * *

The classes resumed as soon as the teacher came in. Riko arrived in class a few minutes earlier, though, but Hyuuga did not try to approach her like he used to. Maybe he got satisfied with the gifts that he had? She shrugged, and wondered if she should still go with the freshmen.

Her phone beeped. She took it out, and was quite scared that it might be Hyuuga who sent her a message – he'd see her checking her phone from her seat, and he might know what's happening just by that – but she was relieved when it was from Kiyoshi.

_I might not be able to go to school after all. The therapy's taking too long.  
__- Kiyoshi Teppei, 12:03PM, May 16_

Riko looked at her phone anxiously. She was not shocked at all that he wouldn't be able to go to school since he really needed the therapy, but she felt a bit sad for Hyuuga that their friend wouldn't arrive on his birthday.

_It's okay, I'm sure Hyuuga-kun will understand.  
__- Aida Riko, 12:03PM, May 16_

_What are you guys gonna do this year for his birthday, by the way?  
__- Kiyoshi Teppei, 12:03PM, May 16_

_Tsuchida-kun and the others are making something personalized. They gave us 5x5 blue papers so we can write our messages on it, ha-ha. If you can catch up, just write on anything and fold it on a paper crane. You can always give yours when we visit.  
__- Aida Riko, 12:04PM, May 16_

_Eh? But that's quite a shame I won't be there. Anyway, got something for him?  
__- Kiyoshi Teppei, 12:04PM, May 16_

Riko's sweat dropped. _Teppei's too straightforward it kind of hurts. _She hung her head low in frustration.

_I still don't have a gift for him, but we're gonna go at the mall later with Kagami-kun and the others.  
__- Aida Riko, 12:04PM, May 16_

_But didn't you say you have no practice later? Will you give it when he's already home?  
__- Kiyoshi Teppei, 12:04PM, May 16_

_Izuki-kun said Hyuuga-kun's staying to practice on his own. Hyuuga-kun's such a basketball jerk.  
__- Aida Riko, 12:04PM, May 16_

_Yeah, ha-ha, but that's what makes Hyuuga 'Hyuuga'. I bought mine a few days ago, though. The gift, I mean.  
__- Kiyoshi Teppei, 12:04PM, May 16_

_So, Teppei has his gift now, too. _Riko stared at her phone's screen and reread Kiyoshi's message for a few times. If it's someone who knows Hyuuga really that much, then it'd be her, Izuki, and Kiyoshi. Asking Izuki might result to a shopping full of puns, and she might not figure out things that much, but if it's Kiyoshi...

_Teppei, I think I'll drop by at the hospital later. Prepare your message, okay? The teacher just came in. Talk to you later.  
__- Aida Riko, 12:06PM, May 16_

_Okay, see you, and take care on your way here.  
__- Kiyoshi Teppei, 12:06PM, May 16_

Riko hoped something substantial would come from visiting Kiyoshi as it always did, but she had a hollow feeling that it wouldn't go as easy as usual. She knew she was getting farther at her goal, but she wouldn't stop from pursuing it.

She held the pink whistle that hung from her neck, and her resolve strengthened.


	2. Sunset

After class, Riko, Kagami, Kuroko, Furihata, Kawahara, and Fukuda met up at the library. The other sophomores were getting the messages ready inside the library, folding the other papers (and redoing Kagami's).

"I'm going with you, guys." Izuki approached them. "I still haven't bought _mine, _ so I thought I'll go and buy him _wine."_

"W-wine?" Riko raised an eyebrow at him.

"It's for him and his old man." Izuki clarified, and said, "Let's go?"

A few minutes later, they arrived at the mall nearest to their school.

"I wonder what kind of gift Captain Hyuuga likes?" Fukuda asked his fellow freshmen. "We're still new, and aside from the fact that he can get scary at times and that he's a cool captain, I know nothing else about him."

Izuki flashed a thumbs up and said, "I told you, if it's _Hyuuga_ , ask _Aida—"_

"NOT!" Riko whacked Izuki on the head, and Izuki just laughed at her while aiding his head.

"Didn't Coach, Captain, and Izuki-senpai go to the same school at middle school?" Kagami adjusted his bag's strap and placed it on his other shoulder.

Riko nodded and glanced at them. "Yes, we did."

"Then the information we need will come from a credible source," Kuroko said after finally matching his pace with Riko. Riko stiffened, shocked by Kuroko's sudden appearance. "What kind of person is Hyuuga-senpai, Coach?"

_So he's really asking me, huh, _Riko looked at Kuroko, then sighed.

"As you all know, Hyuuga-kun is hot-headed at times, but he's one of the players who's got proper focus especially during clutch time. But aside from that... he..." Riko paused from talking, fishing for the right words in her mind, wondering what kind of person Hyuuga really was.

She smiled, and looked ahead of her.

"Ever since middle school, he's the kind who doesn't seem to care at first, but you'll be surprised when he starts to become your friend and you'll know that he really cares," She said, her hand gripping the handle of her bag. What else was Hyuuga to her? "He's the kind who exerts a lot of effort, and when he's faced with a wall – or a hurdle – he does not waver to go beyond it. W-well, he did once, but he overcame it.

"He likes the Sengoku Jidan era more than anyone else, too, and even if at times it becomes annoying whenever he tries to talk about it, you'll think that it's okay since it's Hyuuga-kun. He's a bit of a pervert, by the way." She flicked a glance at Izuki, who nodded approvingly. She glared at him, though, and Izuki knew that she was saying the same thing to him – that he's also a pervert.

"Hyuuga-kun might look scary but he's a kind person. He doesn't like it when people think they're better than others while stepping on them. Likely, he's the kind who doesn't let his friends lose hope and eggs them to become better people."

Riko stopped talking, and she realized that they were on all ears at her. She blinked several times, and asked, "W-what's gotten into you, guys? Are you okay?"

Kagami was the first one to break in. "It's amazing how Coach knows a lot about Captain. As expected of a person who's been with him since middle school."

"Yosh, I'll buy him a stress ball!" Fukuda announced. "So when at times it doesn't seem like things are going his way, he can grasp on it! Ah, and I'll put our names on it, he-he."

"I'll give him a long pillow, then." Kawahara chuckled, and Riko piped in. "It better not be a dakikamura pillow, Kawahara-kun," she cracked her knuckles with a smile, and before Kawahara could even say, "But you said he's a pervert," she already whacked him.

"I'll give him a body wash! To rejuvenate him!" Furihata checked the money in his wallet. Riko gulped, and deep inside she was thankful she didn't seriously consider the body wash. "What about you, Kuroko?"

"I will give Hyuuga-senpai a novel about Japanese History," He answered. "I was choosing between a tumbler and the book, but with Coach's words, I was able to grasp what I'll be really giving him. Thank you, Coach."

Riko flushed a bit. "W-Well it's not that much. I'm glad you knew what to give him, Kuroko-kun." And her face became sheepish. _Now, I'm the one who doesn't know what to give him._

"Coach, could it be that you still don't have something for Hyuuga-senpai?" Kagami asked, and added, "I'll be giving him a new shirt, though—I hope it fits. Also, Coach, do you know his size? I figured since you can _Scan_ us maybe you know."

Izuki coughed and stifled a laugh, and Riko fought the urge to hit him.

"Ahaha! I'm still on it, Kagami-kun. About his size, it's medium."

"You know it's _medium_ but you're in an inner _conundrum." _Izuki said only audible enough for Riko, and she finally whacked him.

"Just because you already have a gift—!"

"Maybe we should split up to save time, and so that we can return to school early," Kuroko suggested, and the others agreed.

"Let's meet at Maji Burger, then." Kagami said, and they split in their own subgroups—Kagami with Kuroko to the direction of the bookstore at the first floor of the mall, Fukuda, Kawahara, and Fukuda at the specialty store, and Riko and Izuki at the grocery's wine section.

As soon as the others were gone, Izuki dropped the bomb and asked, "So, you've been ignoring Hyuuga since this morning. It's because you don't have a gift yet, right?"

Riko looked at Izuki with half-lidded eyes and a half-smile. "You figured that much, huh?"

"Well, with Hyuuga _whining _ about how you ignored him since this morning, I knew that much. That's why I'm giving him _wine,_" Izuki said, his gentle smile not matching his horrible pun. Riko's shoulders sagged.

"He noticed, huh." Riko muttered.

"Of course he did," Izuki said, and for some reason it seemed to Riko that Izuki's affirmation has something else in it—only that she didn't know what it was.

"You serious about the wine?" She asked when Izuki took a bottle. Izuki nodded, and said, "Yup, I'm _serious_ about the _wine_ ; I'm sure Hyuuga will _whine_ when he finds out I took it _seriously."_

Riko giggled. "Yes, he surely will. You're so persistent about your puns, Izuki-kun."

"By the way, if you still don't have anything for him..." He held the wine by the neck, and they headed to the counter. "...I bet anything that will come for you is more than okay for him."

Riko raised a brow at him. "What makes you say that?"

Izuki smirked, and before he paid for his wine, he said, "Hyuuga's Hyuuga—_Hyuugotta_ know that much, you know."

"What the—?! That's one horrible pun, Izuki-kun."

"Why don't you give him this..." He took out his wallet and took out a...

"...key?"

"Yup, but not just that." He took out another key. "What are these?"

"Uh... two keys..."

Izuki blinked at Riko, and the vibrant smile on his face became dull.

"I should give him keys?"

"Keys."

"Why keys? Keys for what?*"

"I don't see you failing English."

"No, I don't. Uh, I don't really get you, Izuki-kun. Why should I give him keys?"

Izuki planted his face on his palm, finally understanding Hyuuga's sentiments. "_Hyuugot_ me _not, _Coach."

As soon as everyone was done shopping, they met up at Maji Burger. When they were complete, Riko told them to return to school without her, as she would be getting Kiyoshi's gift at the hospital.

"What time will you get back? So we'll know what time to hold the surprise." Izuki asked while taking out his phone.

"I won't be long before sunset! Don't worry I'll get back in time, hopefully with a gift, too."

They nodded, and went back to school.

* * *

_Yosh, another ball—here! _ Hyuuga made another three pointer, and as soon as the ball landed in the basket, he wiped his chin with the brim of his round collared shirt. _Another one—_

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU, HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU!"

The doors of the gym opened, and revealed the members of Seirin's basketball team. The ball slipped from his hands as Hyuuga stared at the people before him, his mouth wide open.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY, HAPPY BIRTHDAY, HAPPY BIRTHDAY HYUUGA!"

Hyuuga adjusted his glasses, staring at the cake topped with a lit candle. "You didn't have to go through these lengths—"

"No, it's our Captain's birthday, so we should pull out a simple celebration like this." Tsuchida said, and everyone nodded.

"By the way, Izuki! Where's Coach?" Koganei opened his big mouth. Hyuuga didn't need him to remind him that Riko wasn't even with them, since he already saw that she wasn't with them the moment they opened the doors.

"She said she'll go at the hospital."

As if an understanding passed by, the gym suddenly went silent until Kagami broke in.

"Make a wish and blow the candle!" Kagami beamed. "...uhh, senpai."

Hyuuga smirked at him, and although he was secretly nursing a heavy heart, he laughed before saying, "You're in no position to tell me what to do, _Kagami-kun_, but since it's my birthday I might as well let it pass."

The boys roared into booms of laughter, and they went on with the celebration, the heaps of balls stacked at the side.

It was already sunset when they finished celebrating, and they went home together.

* * *

"Izuki-kun told me to give Hyuuga-kun some _keys_ but I don't get what he's pointing at," Riko complained while ruffling her hair. "Should I give Hyuuga-kun a treasure box? What? I don't really get it."

Although he knew what Izuki was talking about, Kiyoshi rode on the pun he knew too well. "Maybe you should give Hyuuga-kun an eyepatch."

Riko raised an eyebrow at him. "An eyepatch this time? What, he likes pirates now?" Her shoulders slumped at her sides. "You boys are too complex to understand. I thought what Papa said last night – that you are not complex at all – wasn't really right, since it's beyond basketball."

Kiyoshi stroked his chin. "I don't think Izuki was exactly pertaining to keys." He reached for the cabinet at the table beside his bed and took out his paper crane, as well as his gift. "Maybe it's something like that, but not exactly _that._"

"Haah?!" Riko's jaw dropped. "You even make less sense than Izuki-kun!"

Kiyoshi chuckled at Riko's expression. "You said that the new members asked what kind of person Hyuuga is." He placed his gifts on his lap. "Well, you answered them right, but what kind of person is Hyuuga for you, Riko?"

"What kind Hyuuga-kun is for me, huh..."

She looked at the paper crane on Kiyoshi's lap, and before she knew it she was already dwelling on Kiyoshi's question.

Since they first knew each other, Hyuuga has been a very good friend who sometimes knew her better than she did—and it was something that helped her in a lot of times, that whenever she had problems it was more of him than Izuki that she would run to. Though Izuki has been a good friend, too, Hyuuga was always there, except for that time when he lost himself. That time, she gave up on him, although she knew herself that it was as if she was the one who didn't help him up like how he did to her.

Hyuuga has been too kind to her, and it's something that she would always thank him for, even for the rest of her life. He's always there even if she was once gone for him. It was only then that she knew that Hyuuga has become a part of her that won't go away easily – and it's not like she'd want him to be gone.

She'll have him for as long as she could, since she knew, too, that he'll have her as much as he could, too, through thick and thin.

Riko smiled at this realization, and the smile became a grin.

"Hyuuga-kun's the kind who will pull you up even if you don't ask for him to do it," Riko told Kiyoshi, and added, "He's the one who doesn't ask anything from anyone, and that's what makes Izuki-kun's words right—give him anything and he'll be thankful for it. Papa also said the same thing, that you boys appreciate anything whatever are given to you. Is it true?"

Kiyoshi looked at Riko, a bit surprised by the sudden shift in mood, but he returned her grin with a gentle smile. "It depends on the person, but if it's Hyuuga, then he'll surely do. Also, it's you—he will... more than appreciate it."

She giggled. "What are you saying, this lunch break he was mobbed by our classmates. He's too full of appreciation right now, I wonder if I should still give him a gift."

"What are you saying, Riko?" Kiyoshi's eyebrows knitted together. "For Hyuuga, it's always different if it's you."

_It's always different if it's you. _Kiyoshi smiled to himself, and he knew that Hyuuga found someone who didn't really know how much of an effect she did to people. Kiyoshi saw and understood the same thing Hyuuga found in her, and that's why...

Riko simply smiled at him and said, "I don't really understand what you're saying."

That's why he would not say anything more.

"It's getting really late, you might not get to school at time?" Kiyoshi looked from the clock, then to Riko.

Riko's phone beeped.

_Coach, we're heading home. Hyuuga said he'd be celebrating at home so... Plus, it's sunset! You said you'll be back before the sun sets. Have you found your gift?  
__- Izuki Shun, 5:46PM, May 16_

"I won't get back on time, though..." Riko's eyes were downcast while she typed her reply.

_It's okay. Don't wait for me, and, ha-ha, nope, not yet. Take care on your way home. Sorry, the commute to the hospital took quite long.  
__- Aida Riko, 5:47PM, May 16_

_Are you sure? Do you want to say something to him? I can relay the message. He told me you haven't greeted him yet.  
__- Izuki Shun, 5:47PM, May 16_

_Yup, don't worry too much, Izuki-kun. Thank you.  
__- Aida Riko, 5:47PM, May 16_

"It was Izuki-kun," Riko said, her smile slowly fading. "He said they're going home."

"Then, go to their place." Kiyoshi told her.

"I mean, I won't reach school? I said I'll be back before sunset but... the trains a while ago were busted, and it ate the time to go here."

"I meant Hyuuga's place. It's never too late, right?" He placed his hand on Riko's shoulder. "I'm sorry it took you too long to go here. I shouldn't have kept you."

"What are you saying, Teppei? It's okay. Plus I also came to get your gifts. I'll have to go to their house, after all."

Kiyoshi sighed and smiled at her. "Well, that's good to hear."

Riko took her bag and reached for Kiyoshi's gifts, and said, "I'm going now. Thank you very much, Teppei. I've got an idea what to do now, thanks to you."

"No problem. You can always count on me. Take care on your way to Hyuuga's, Riko."

Riko nodded and left the room, closing the door to a waving Kiyoshi.

Kiyoshi looked at the window, and smiled for his friends.

* * *

**A/N: ***Refer to chapter 3's A/N to know what Izuki was talking about. ;)


	3. Beyond Sunset

**6:46 PM**

Riko stood in front of the Hyuuga residence, her hand reaching for the doorbell now trembling from nervousness. At the end, she wasn't able to buy anything for Hyuuga. At the very least, though, she had the reason to see him, thanks to Kiyoshi's gifts.

_I'll at least greet him._ She said, her determination flickering.

She gulped, and just when she was about to press the bell, the door opened.

"I'll be back soon, Oto-san!"

"You're going to the gym at this time?"

"Yes. I'm going!"

Hyuuga shut the door close behind him and took his phone from his jacket. He typed on his phone and sent the message, and—

From the house's gate, Riko's phone beeped.

From the house's gate, Riko stood, staring at Hyuuga who was standing just before the main door.

Was it his imagination, or did his eyeglasses went askew?

* * *

At the end, the two of them resorted to walking her home. It was eerily silent, unlike the times when they walked home together and they would just jump at any topic they could open.

Riko remembered Kiyoshi's gifts.

"By the way..." she fumbled for the small box and the paper crane. "This one's from Teppei."

Hyuuga took the gifts from her, and seeing the crane, he said without thinking, "You weren't there at the party because you went to Kiyoshi?"

"Yeah..." She said. "I told him I'll give his gifts to you."

"Oh, I see."

Another wave of silence.

_"By the way._.. Did you have a blast? For your birthday, I mean." Riko asked, and it was not out-of-nowhere, because for some reason she didn't know how to greet him. She knew, though, that Hyuuga bore something against her, since she wasn't there during the surprise. And she still hasn't greeted him.

"Yeah, the boys did quite a surprise. To think they would come up with something was a surprise itself, too," he said, and he didn't mean to sound offended, but he said those words quite dully.

Riko took offense, though, and she snapped.

"Well, I'm sorry if I didn't come up with something. I don't even have a gift for you." She halted on her tracks, her eyebrows knitted together. She held on her bag's strap tightly. "You've got loads now so I don't think I'll have to give mine. I don't have anything for you, though."

Hyuuga stopped as soon as her voice raised, and he was instantly alarmed. He didn't mean it, really. "W-wait, I didn't mean that, Coach."

"Yeah, say what you want," she pulled out a half-smile.

Hyuuga gave up, but it felt better that she told him these things. At least he knew the source of the problem, _if _it really was the source of a problem he didn't see as a problem. "What's this? You didn't even talk to me this whole day, you just looked at me at lunch break and that was it."

_Yeaaah, and that was it._ Hyuuga thought dejectedly while he faced her.

"I'm talking to you now, right?" Riko wondered at the shift of expression on Hyuuga's face, and she stifled a giggle. "Everyone flocked on you so I didn't have the chance to even greet you. And, as you can see..." She opened her arms wide. "I don't really have anything for you, even if you dig my bag."

Hyuuga raised a brow at her. "It doesn't really matter, you know. It's not like I'm thankful to those people but I don't really remember them all that much." He sighed, and the smile finally came in naturally.

"_It depends on the person, but if it's Hyuuga, then he'll surely do. Also, it's you—he will... more than appreciate it."_

Riko also gave up, and she glanced at her arms.

"I'm really, _really_I sorry and I'm really frustrated that I wasn't able to give you a gift this year, but... I hope this will do."

Riko closed in the space between the two of them and walked forward, and her arms wrapped around Hyuuga, and she pressed herself against him. "Happy birthday, Hyuuga-kun."

"W-wha..." Hyuuga didn't know what to say, and he blinked several times. "Coach?"

"Thank you for being born," She said and closed her eyes, and she basked in the warmth she didn't know he exuded. Her own heartbeat was defeaning, but she could hear Hyuuga's, too, and she thought that maybe that's what one would get when they're suddenly embraced by someone, and that it was normal, even if you're the one who initiated the hug.

Hyuuga finally relaxed and wound his arms around her, and he chuckled. "_Thank you for being born—_that sounded a bit weird, Coach."

"Shut up you jerk, at least I don't make my hair grow and dye it blonde when I'm frustrated." She barked back, but she didn't withdraw her arms from him. It felt too comfortable, and warm against the spring breeze.

"But let me tell the same thing to you. _Thank you for being born_," He said gently, while he bent down and snuggled on her shoulder.

They stayed like that for a few seconds, but for them, it oddly felt like a minute.

When they took their arms off against each other, there was a slight moment of awkwardness until Riko grinned at him and jabbed her elbow on his waist, and jibed, "You're too nervous! Are you on clutch time, Captain?"

"Stuuupid, I could tell the same thing to you, Coach."

The two of them walked straight home, and Hyuuga could not think of a birthday celebration better than tonight's.

* * *

**A/N: **WHOA WHOA HAPPY BIRTHDAY HYUUGA JUNPEI! I have another fic but it's not meant for Hyuuga's birthday, but it's also HyuuRiko and it's done, but I've got to go for a while. I hope you enjoyed it (despite the length!) I'm really sorry. Again, Happy Birthday Hyuuga Junpei! We love you~

*"Key" in Japanese is "kagi"/"futatsu no kagi" for two keys - Kagi in English is "key/s", and it's a homonym for... guess what. Did you see what I did there. (I'm going to die for this, right.)


End file.
